


Beach Day

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Beach Day

Carol loves taking Maria and Monica to the beach. She loves them so much. To see them catch sun rays and to enjoy the sand between their toes. Swimming is Carol's favorite. She does laps and plays chicken with Monica. While the sun hits her golden hair. It was a nice change to go to Earth. To be with the people she loves on the beach and feel loved . She would watch Maria sun bathe while reading and would muse about how beautiful she looked in her swimsuit. She would have to come to Earth more often for beach days .


End file.
